Field Spell Card
カード | romaji = Fīrudo Mahō Kādo | japanese = フィールド魔法カード | furigana = フィールドまほうカード | japanese translated = Field Magic Card | english = Field Spell Card Formerly: Field Magic Card | french = Carte Magie de Terrain | german = Spielfeldzauberkarte | portuguese = Card de Magia de Campo | italian = Carta Magia Terreno | korean = 필드 마법 카드 (Field 魔法 Card) Pildeu Mabeop Kadeu |chinese=場地魔法卡 Chǎngdì Mófákǎ / Ceong4 dei6 Mo1 faat3 kaat1 | spanish = Carta Mágica de Campo }} Field Spell Cards, formerly Field Magic Cards (Japanese: フィールド カード Fīrudo Mahō Kādo), have the advantage of being able to change the entire state of play for its controller's or for both players' side of the field. They are Spell Speed 1 and are placed on the Field Zone, apart from the Spell & Trap Zones. Most Fields center around boosting ATK and/or DEF for cards with Specific Attributes, Types or Archetypes. However, many Field Spells have other effects, such as recycling cards ("Madolche Chateau", "The Grand Spellbook Tower"), weakening the opponent's monsters ("Shien's Castle of Mist"), searching monsters and/or swarming the field ("Naturia Forest", "Shrine of Mist Valley", "Scrap Factory") or even preventing the Field from being swarmed ("Summon Breaker"). Most Field Spells affect all players, but some apply their effects only its controller's side of the Field ("The Seal of Orichalcos", "Mount Sylvania", "Closed Forest"). Field Spell Cards must be placed in the Field Zone. Since March 21st 2014 for the OCG and July 10th 2014 for the TCG, both players are able to control a single Field Spell Card. Before, it was only possible to have a single Field Spell Card active on either side of the field, and when another one was activated, the previous Field Spell Card would have been destroyed via Game Mechanics. A player may activate a Field Spell Card at any time during their Main Phase; any card that currently occupies that Field Zone must first be sent to the Graveyard in order to a new one to be activated. A player can also choose to set a Field Spell Card. A Field Spell needs to remain on the field to resolve, so their effect(s) are not applied if they are destroyed before they can resolve (for example, if "Mystical Space Typhoon" or "Cosmic Cyclone" is chained to that Field Spell Card's activation). In the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime, Action Field Spell Cards are introduced, where these Field Spell Cards are not real cards but are created with the "Solid Vision with Mass" effect as soon as the Dueling Field is created. However, two Field Spell Cards can be activated as long as the other Field Spell Card is an Action Field Card, seen when Sergey used the Field Spell "Earthbound Tundra" when the Action Field Spell Card "Crossover Acceleration" is activated, during his Duel with Jack Atlas. In the Yu-Gi-Oh! Tag Force video games, Field Spell Cards can produce an animation on the Playing Field, such as a soaring bird for "Rising Air Current". Example Trivia * "The Seal of Orichalcos" is the only Field Spell Card that can be activated only once per Duel. * "Dragon Ravine" was the first Field Spell Card to have been Forbidden. * The "Ghostrick" and "Triamid" archetypes are currently tied for the most Field Spell Cards of any Archetype, with 3 each ("Mansion", "Museum" and "Parade" for "Ghostrick" and "Cruiser", "Fortress", and "Kingolem" for "Triamid"). ** These Field Spell Cards are also the only Spell Cards that support these archetypes. * "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is mentioned in many card lores of "The Agent" monsters, but its effect does not support this archetype explicitly or directly. Category:Types of Spell Cards